


.

by itsaugust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, Eventual Comfort, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), He only thinks about a little bit it’s there, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, literally just gogy being sad and dream eventually comforting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaugust/pseuds/itsaugust
Summary: This is literally just gogy being a sad boi and dream eventually comforting him.I wrote this in under an hour at one am and decided to post it because I’m stupid like that.Please don’t read this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: PLEASE read the tags before you read this fic. I’m not good at writing so it’s probably not that accurate but still, if you are triggered by any of the things in the tags I wouldn’t recommend reading this. 
> 
> Basically I decided to write this mess of a fic in under an hour at one am and then post it without even rereading it once because I’m dumb. On the bright side, this is the first time I’ve posted something over 600 words so yay!
> 
> But seriously please don’t read this it’s really bad and you’ll regret it.

_“You’re so_ annoying _George!” Dream groaned in frustration as George surrounded Dreams minecraft character with cobblestone. They had just killed the ender dragon, and they were messing around in the End for a bit before they logged out._

 _“You’re just embarrassed that_ I _did all the work and killed the ender dragon while you just ran around like an idiot,” George laughed._

_“It’s not my fault all the endermen decided to target me! There was, like, fifty of them all chasing me!” Dream yelled, slamming his hand down on his desk to emphasise his point._

_“Whatever, Dream,” George muttered, rolling his eyes, then dropping two blocks of sand onto Dreams minecraft character._

_George laughed when Dream immediately began suffocating, but he quickly sprinted away, knowing that Dream would mine his way out of the sand and cobble in a few moments, and then probably kill George in a matter of seconds._

_He did._

~~~

George shoved his hand in his mouth, buried his head in his pillow, but down on his lip as hard as he could. 

Anything to stop the wave of emotions threatening to overcome him. 

He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. 

He bit down on his lip even harder; the pain helped ground him, helped him to remember that crying meant showing emotion and showing emotion meant being vulnerable and being vulnerable meant being weak and being weak meant people would hurt you.

_You’re so annoying George._

_So annoying George._

_So annoying._

Dream was right. George was annoying. 

Annoying and weird and ugly and dumb and clingy and embarrassing and mean and selfish and fat and greedy and a bad friend and weak. 

George was all of those things and more. 

He hated himself. George hated himself with a burning passion, he could _feel_ the pure hatred in his chest every time he spoke. 

He could feel it in his chest, see it in Sapnaps eyes, hear it in Dreams voice. They hated him, almost as much as he hated himself.

He hated how unnaturally pale his face was, how one of his ears was bigger than the other, how his nose was the wrong size for his head, how his neck was too long, how his feet were too big, his fingers were too long, his body was too imperfect. 

_You’re so annoying George!_

That pretty much summarised it. 

~~~

“Are you crying?”

“No,”

“You know you can always talk to me,”

“I know,”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,”

“Ok,”

“Ok,”

“I have to go, talk to you later, yeah?”

“Sure,”

“Bye,”

“Goodbye,”

~~~

George was fine. He was always fine. 

Even when he lay in bed staring at the same piece of ceiling for hours without moving.  
Even when he forgot what he was supposed to be doing while he was in the middle of doing it.  
Even when he daydreamed about dying, about what a relief it would be to simply not exist anymore.  
Even when he dragged a blade across his skin, craving the sweet relief the pain brought. 

Even when he held the blade against his pale wrists, and considered slicing through them like paper; watching the blood flow down his arms like ink; feeling the life bleed out of him, drop by drop. 

He was fine.

He was always fine. 

~~~

(01:32, 13/03/2021)  
**Dream <3:** George  
**Dream <3:** I’m not stupid  
**Dream <3:** I know you’re not ok, and it’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it because I won’t force you to. But just know that I’ll always love you, no matter what and that if you ever need me for anything I’m just a phone call away. You mean so much to me, more than you will ever know, and I just wanted you to know that.  
**Dream <3:** I love you. 

~~~

George’s heart was trying to escape from his chest. 

It was leaping and jumping around, lurching and soaring- like a paper boat in the middle of a storm- trying to get out, but at the same time there was an iron fist pulling it back in, squeezing it too tight for comfort. 

George’s heart was trying to escape and being pulled back in at the same time and he couldn’t breathe properly anymore- since when could George not breath eproperly anymore- and everything was so _heavy_ it kept pulling him down and he couldn’t see anything and he couldn’t feel anything either and he was scared. 

George was scared. 

So we did the only thing he could remember how to do. 

He called Dream. 

~~~

“George? What’s wrong?” Dreams voice was laced with what sounded like worry, but this was Dream, he was never worried. He was _Dream_. And besides, who worried about George anyway? 

“Dream?” It was way too hard to choke out Dreams name- it wasn’t supposed to be that hard to talk. Talking was supposed to be easy, and so was breathing, although at the moment George seemed incapable of doing either. 

“It’s me George, are you ok?” Dreams voice wasn’t just worried now, it was filled with panic. 

“Dream- I- I can’t breathe,” George gasped. He really couldn’t- it was getting worse each second, everything was so heavy and it was weighing down on his chest and someone was squeezing his lungs, pushing the air out of them forever. 

“George, it’s ok, it’s gonna be ok...” Dream was saying something else, but George couldn’t hear him. How could it be ok? George was dying. He was going to die, it was not ok. He was going to die. 

“...George are you there? George?”

“I’m here,” George squeaked, but his voice was so small he didn’t know how Dream even heard it, but somehow he did. 

“Ok. Follow my breathing ok? In... and out... and in...” 

Dream started taking exaggerated deep breaths, and slowly George started to follow. The hand squeezing his lungs loosened a little and he managed to ask-

“Could you- could you please keep talking? It- I think it calms me down-”

“Of course,” Dream replied, and started telling George all about his day, talking about the most random details- from how he had spilt orange juice on his hoodie at breakfast to how he had heard his favourite song on the radio when he was driving to the shop. 

Slowly, but steadily, the hand wrapped around his lungs loosened more, and then let go completely and George could breathe. He tentatively opened his eyes and realised he could see again. His heart calmed down and stopped trying to escape from his chest, and everything settled down again. 

“Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

George was alive. 

Dream was right. 

It was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.


End file.
